Escape
by Nisa93
Summary: Elizabeth is tired of being stuck in a mansion. All she wants is freedom, will she find it? And will a certain pirate help her? I'm extremely bad at summaries...just read it... Sparrabeth!
1. The Plan

P.O.T.C. unfortunately belongs to Disney. Otherwise, the ending would have been Sparrabeth!

* * *

Elizabeth slammed the door to her room as she managed to escape once again from one of the balls she was forced to attend by her father. She stared out her window and could barely make out the clear blue waters of the Caribbean. Sighing as she turned away from the view, Elizabeth reflected on how the sea brought back many good and bad memories. But that was in the past. Lately, her miserable life had gone from bad to worse. Will had left her after deciding that he didn't want to be with a stupid childish girl who thought freedom and pirates were her destiny. Her father believed the same and tried to keep her inside as much as possible, with the exception of ceremonies held at the fort. After Will left, her father had betrothed her once again to Norrington.

Her only link to freedom was Jack Sparrow, and she hadn't heard from him in months. He was probably having the time of his life pirating and drinking rum without a care in the world. Elizabeth wanted that life. She needed to be a pirate, to be free. She felt like she was running out of air. If she stayed in Port Royal any longer, she would lose her mind.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" asked her father from outside her door.

Elizabeth rushed to lie on her bed in case he came in.

"I feel quite ill, so I'll turn in for the day," she responded

"All right," said her father, still unconvinced. "I just came to tell you that your wedding has been moved up to this Saturday."

Elizabeth instantly felt that she might trow up. But she willed herself not to and waited. When she finally heard footsteps fading away, Elizabeth jumped off her bed and rushed to her armoire. Digging through her items, she finally found her pirate clothes, her cutlass, and a small amount of money. Elizabeth could not take this life longer. She made up a plan to escape and never return.

* * *

You know what to do...click the button and review! 


	2. Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note: First of, SO SO Sorry for not updating sooner! Turns out March was a busy month for me mostly due to the fact with the planning of my 15th**** birthday party and school work (High School is NOT easy)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Disney owns all...**

**Also a special thanks to Florencia7 and Crystalyna du Starrvan** **for reviewing! **

**This is AU(forgot to mention that before)Here's the next chapter please R&R!**

Elizabeth, clad in her pirate attire, was done tying the last knot on her rope made of her sheets when she heard a knock on the door.

"Elizabeth?" called the informative voice of Norrington.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Elizabeth grabbed her make-shift rope and threw it out her window. She froze when she heard the door open.

"Elizabeth!" Norrington shouted running to catch up to her.

Elizabeth whirled around and went straight to him, giving him a kiss that she was sure he won't soon forget. He was too busy shoving his tongue down her throat to notice the pair of shackles that she had.

"_I've done this once, I can do it again_" Elizabeth thought as she chained him to her bedpost.

"I never loved you and I never will" she told him as she went back to the window to begin her descent.

Norrington was speechless for about five seconds before he began shouting for the guards. Elizabeth was half way down the rope when she saw the guards coming out of the mansion. She jumped and landed with a thud on the soft grass. She jumped the fence and ran as fast as she could until she reached the docks.

Elizabeth climbed in the nearest merchant ship. In the distance, she heard the guards running about everywhere trying to find her. She waited in the ship until the soldiers gave up chase. Sighing in relief, she began to turn around when she felt something cold next on her neck.

"Ye be unwelcome in this ship, Miss Swann" Elizabeth heard the all too familiar voice.

"What do you want, Barbossa" she said, trying not to let the fear in her voice be heard.

"Looks like I should be the one askin' the questions, not ye" he snarled

Elizabeth was by this time panicking. Her sword was out of her reach, and even the slightest move could cause Barbossa to do something to her.

"Ye be looking a lot…finer since the last time I saw ye" he rasped into her ear, pushing up closer to her. This time, there was no doubt that Elizabeth was afraid. She needed to think of something fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow was shut inside his cabin, rum bottle in his hand, and his compass on the other

"Blast this worthless piece of wood." He said as he threw it on his desk.

Suddenly a light-bulb, or rather candle, went off above his head. He quickly grabbed his compass and put it in his jacket. Jack took another swig of his rum and stumbled outside. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he spotted Cotton at the helm and went over to relieve him for the night. Cotton didn't say a word (ha-ha) and gratefully went below deck to catch some sleep.

Jack couldn't think anymore. His mind kept tormenting him with thoughts of her.

"_Damn ye, Sparrow, ye aren't supposed to fall in love_" he heard Barbossa's voice in his head, "_Cursed be the day that a pirate falls in love". _But Jack couldn't take it anymore, he needed to see her. He reached back into his jacket and pulled out the compass, it was time to follow his heart.


End file.
